


From the Grey Twilight

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [59]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Curses, Dunharrow, Gen, Paths of the Dead, Second Age, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isildur’s curse utterly alters the fate of a people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Grey Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2009: Nominee – Races: Men: General Drabbles

At first we laughed at his curse, judging it no more than impotent fury of one thwarted. What power the curse of a man – even be he prince of great Númenor – against Sauron’s might?

Not until too late did we recognise the first workings of the curse when Isildur’s wrath drove us to hide in secret places in the mountains.

Now we are called the Sleepless Dead, dread and terror of the land once ours, restless as prophesied.

We wait for the one foretold elsewhere to whom we would fulfil our oath, and thus at last earn our eternal peace.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title is from Malbeth the Seer’s prophecy in RotK, The Passing of the Grey Company  
> \- “And they fled before the wrath of Isildur [...] and they hid themselves in secret places in the mountains...” (ibid.)
> 
>  
> 
> _06.08.08 B-drabble for Marta, who asked for gapfillers involving lesser known races._


End file.
